Too Filthy to Cherish
by missRPGenius
Summary: On his way back to Ponyville, Spike is delayed by an intriguing stranger. Warning: graphic sex


The sun was low in the sky over Equestria when Spike awoke from his nap. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the young dragon yawned and stretched beneath the tree where he had taken his rest. He had been overtaken by a sudden urge to sleep while walking past the outskirts of Ponyville, and had curled up beneath the nearest tree without a second thought. Groggily, he noted the position of the sun and shook his head to clear it.

"I'd better get back to Ponyville before Twilight Sparkle starts to worry about me," he said aloud.

No sooner had he gotten to his feet and brushed himself off than a strong gust struck him from behind, knocking him flat on his face. A strange chiming noise rang in his ears as a brilliant light filled the sky above. It disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Why, you're not encased in crystal!" said a voice in surprise.

Bewildered, Spike scrambled to his feet and turned to see a young dragon peering down at him curiously.

"Of course not," said Spike, "why would I be?"

The other dragon snorted, smoke curling from his nostrils. "You mean you haven't heard? Gnasty Gnorc unleashed his magic across the Dragon Realms. Everyone's been sealed in crystal, and I'm on a mission to release them. You're the first dragon I've found who hasn't needed my help!"

Spike was baffled, but his grogginess had him tongue-tied.

"Anyway," said the other dragon, "tell me your secret! How'd you escape his spell?"

"Well," said Spike, "This isn't a Dragon Realm. This is Equestria."

"Equestria?" He furrowed his brow. "I must have taken a wrong turn between the realms."

"Between the realms…?" asked Spike, his confusion mounting. "How did you—"

"Hot-air balloon. Anyway, I'm Spyro, Spyro the Dragon. You must be very powerful to dodge such a strong spell," said Spyro. "I find your self-sufficiency very…intriguing."

Spike became uncomfortably aware of how close Spyro was leaning in toward him. He glanced up bashfully at the other dragon's face, only inches away. "Thanks," he said, "But my friend Twilight Sparkle is the real magician. She can do so many wonderful—"

Spike's praise was suddenly cut short by an unexpectedly passionate kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, then fluttered closed as he gave in to the urge to return it. When they broke apart a moment later, tendrils of smoke escaped his lips, drifting away on the breeze.

"Sorry to be so forward," said Spyro, "But it's lonely work, fighting gnorcs and saving dragons."

"It's okay," said Spike. "I've never been able to admit my homosexuality before."

Spyro frowned. "That's a shame. Everyone knows how gay I am."

Conversation was abandoned as their kissing resumed. Spike felt desire surge within him as Spyro's tail caressed his own, inching along up his dorsal spines. He moaned with passion as the heat of Spyro's breath filled his mouth. Soon they collapsed in a writhing mass of purple scales and unabashed longing.

"I've never felt this way about another dragon," Spike admitted as Spyro planted kisses along his neck.

Spyro pressed his throbbing dragon boner against the soft flesh of Spike's underbelly. "I'll give you feels you've never felt before," he whispered seductively.

"Please fuck me," begged Spike, "Fuck me like the Gnasty Gnorc that I am!"

Spyro needed no further invitation. Without hesitation, he drew back his barbed dick and shoved it mercilessly into Spike's virgin poo-hole. Stars exploded in Spike's vision, and he spread his stunted legs wide as the other dragon humped him relentlessly. Blood dribbled down his buttcrack and pooled below them in the grass.

"Oh Spyro," cried Spike. "my ass can't take much more of this!"

"It's okay," panted Spyro between thrusts, "I'm about to squirt."

Spike arched his back as Spyro pounded him, his breath shallow. Moments later, Spyro reared back with a roar, flames shooting into the air above them as he pulled out and hosed down Spike with a gushing torrent of hot dragon sperm. Spike shuddered and twitched amid the sticky mess as Spyro collapsed on top of him, blood and semen dripping from his dick.

"Ouch," said Spike.

"Sorry," said Spyro, kissing him gently. "You were great."

They lay in silence for a moment, each catching their breath. Before long, Spyro got to his feet and surveyed the forest around him, regaining his bearings.

"Where will you go now?" asked Spike.

"I've got a balloon man to find," said Spyro. "There's work to be done."

Spike hesitated. "Will I see you again?"

"Nope," said Spyro. "I'm outta here."

Spike relaxed against the hard ground, staring up at the sky as Spyro bounded off into the trees. This sudden romance had filled him with an unexpected hope, yet the loneliness crept back in as soon as he was alone. Sighing, he got to his feet and looked down at the dirty, sticky mess running all down his front. The sun had disappeared beneath the treeline and the sky was growing dark.

By the time he reached Ponyville, night blanketed the town. He slunk back into the home he shared with Twilight Sparkle, hoping that she wouldn't be awake to catch him in this state.

No such luck; she accosted him at the door.

"Spike!" she exclaimed, snatching him up in an unrestrained hug without a second glance. "I was so worried about you!"

Caught off guard, he scrambled for some excuse, but Twilight sputtered and drew back as soon as she felt the squelching mess that covered him.

"What—what is this?" she demanded, "what have you gotten into?"

"Br-broken eggs?" he offered lamely, tucking his tail against his raw asshole.

"You silly dragon," she admonished, dragging him across the threshold. "It's time for your bath, mister."

Spike acquiesced, trudging toward the tub with his face downcast. His imagination smoldered as he reminisced about his secret passion; memories of a love too filthy to cherish, too beautiful to be forgotten.


End file.
